1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of skin treatment, and more particularly, to a device using swappable treatment heads and one time use dispensers that releases therapeutic cream onto the skin.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various treatments, ointments and substances are used to treat skin.